Colonel Casey at the End
by Ainulindalion
Summary: After the wedding rehearsal, a rather sloshed Casey has an interesting conversation with his superior officer. Spoilers through 2.21 Chuck vs. the Colonel.


**Colonel Casey at the End**

"I always knew he was big," Chuck said, his voice only slightly slurred as he looked across the black-clad form of John Casey at Sarah Walker, who was supporting him on the other side, "but I had no idea he was this heavy."

"'M no' heav'," Casey interjected, clearly well beyond the level of sobriety of either of the two people carrying. Just as well. Someone had had to drive the Crown Victoria home from the wedding rehearsal dinner, and Casey, apparently relieved to be done with Operation Moron, had taken full advantage of the open bar.

Sarah laughed. Of the three, she had had the least to drink, knowing she would end up driving them back to the apartment complex, and also wanting to take advantage of all the time she had remaining with Chuck before she got reassigned. To do that, she knew she would have to be coherent and sober. "Can you hold him for a second, Chuck?" she asked softly, looking down into her purse for the key to Casey's apartment.

Chuck grinned at her, and she involuntarily smiled back, and Casey began to laugh. "Finally you two can… can… you know. 'Bout damn time." That got an indulgent smile from Walker and a blush from Chuck. Neither of them was clueless enough that Casey's lack of verbosity prevented them from figuring out exactly what he meant. When the door was opened, Walker deactivated the security with practiced ease, and they heavily dropped Casey into his favorite recliner.

"Get his shoes for him, Chuck," Walker said, and the nerd hastened to obey, even now unwilling to not do what the attractive blonde agent told him. Casey wriggled his toes once they were freed, and laughed as Bartowski made a face, then looked past Casey's sagging head.

John turned his head upwards and sideways, craning to see Walker playing with his computers. "Chocolate in the peanut butter tonight, huh, Walker?"

That got a blush from the blonde, and a confused look from the geek, who looked impatient to leave. "Yes, Casey. Just making sure you won't get indigestion from it."

For once, John Casey laughed at Walker's joke. He turned his head, too quickly, as the two of them moved to the doorway. "Have a real good time!" he shouted after them, head spinning. Walker slammed the door harder than was necessary.

Casey closed his eyes.

"Colonel Casey." He groaned incoherently. "Colonel Casey, wake up. That's an order."

His eyes slowly opened, and he groaned. "Could you turn off the lights, General?" he muttered. "It's really bright."

A sound that was suspiciously like a snort came from the flat screen monitor. "Are you drunk, Colonel?"

"I believe so, ma'am," he replied, attempting to straighten up in the chair, but for all his efforts, he was unable to understand why Beckman was leaning sideways so much. "Might be verging on hungover, depending on the time."

"Whatever," the severe woman said. "This conversation is off the record." That got his attention. No communication with this woman was ever off the record. Casey just wished that he understood why that seemed important. "Frankly, you and I both know that you lied during the earlier debriefing. So did Walker and Bartowski. I can't prove it, which is why you three are going to get away with it, that and succeeding."

"Ma'am?" Casey was confused. What had happened earlier? Lies? "I wouldn't lie in a report, ma'am."

"No, Casey, you wouldn't. But you would edit the truth to be more palatable. Two years ago you would not have done that. I'm not sure if I should be mad at Mister Bartowski for that or thank him. I suppose only time will tell."

"Wha's Chuck got to do with it?" Casey felt he was missing something vital, but he just could not get his brain to engage, and he knew that was dangerous with this woman.

"You were a burnout, Casey. A blunt object, a weapon pointed at whatever needed to be eliminated. That's the reason the Army gave you to us, and the reason you'll be going back to them now. But first I want the actual truth, and I don't think you're aware enough to prevaricate right now."

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed, perhaps unsurprisingly. "Whatever you say, ma'am."

The barest hint of a smile creased the woman's face and Casey got a bit of a chill. "Tell me about Walker and Bartowski."

A huge grin spread across the NSA agent's face. "Chocolate in the peanut butter, General. Didn't hear the screams, but I know there better have been some. Or I'll kill him."

The woman's blank look slowly gave way to an expression of severe disapproval. "Are you saying Mister Bartowski and Agent Walker are engaged in a sexual relationship?"

"Don't know. Peanut butter and alcohol might not mix well." Casey rolled his eyes. "But," his mind was coming more and more online as he spoke, "it's post mission. Kids deserve a break." He grinned. "I interrupted them last time, you know. Bartowski's way too sweet on her. He was getting a…"

"They were going to engage in a sexual relationship during their last mission, Colonel?"

"Of course, the whole mission thing was the only thing that was keepin' his thing from her thing. Walker was getting' right bitchy about it, wanted it somethin' bad. Chocolate and peanut butter, yak yak yak, all the time…"

"Colonel, remind me to never get reports from you in the future while you're completely sloshed."

"Ma'am, it's my duty to remind you to never…"

"Later, Casey."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded jerkily in agreement with her orders.

"What is your honest assessment of Agent Walker's condition?" The General appeared pleased with him, her mouth, normally dour and linear, curved, almost smirking. She must be happy about something.

"Reassign, LA field office. She's busted for deep cover now. Chocolate and peanut butter's addictive, you know…" Casey grinned. "Maybe you don't."

"COLONEL, that will be enough. Agent Walker's orders for her next assignment have already been cut. She'll be leaving tomorrow night."

John Casey's eyes widened and he shook his head violently, then groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "She'll quit."

"Are you telling me one of our country's best intelligence agents is going to quit her duty to her country over some nerd who works in a retail store, Colonel?"

"She's in love, General. So's he. Looooooooove," he dragged it out. The General's eyes narrowed. "Loooooovveee," Casey repeated.

"Goodnight, Colonel. Try not to remember this conversation in the morning."

"Aye aye, ma'am." Casey began to laugh quietly.


End file.
